


Megamind Prompts

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Megamind - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Cuties, Death, Domestic Bliss, Doubles, Exahustion, F/M, Fluff, Government Experimentation, Love, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Pranks, Time Travel, Unhappiness, cute fluffy shit, implied at least - Freeform, injuries, poly ships, young doubles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Tumblr Prompts for Megamind





	1. Gentle

Roxanne hissed through her teeth, and Megamind quickly muttered a sorry, looking up at her with wide eyes. She shook her head, shifting a moment. “It’s going to hurt either way, hun, just… get it over with.” He looked pained a moment, before sighing, and nodding, gently cleaning the burn mark across her side, guilt in his eyes.


	2. Tranquil

It was rare he got moments like this, where he could sit in quiet and not worry about the brain bots, or minion, or death traps. He could sit and stare up at the stars, quiet and content to stay there until it got too cold and Minion got too worried. It was a nice quiet, one he felt belonged to him, in the night and the dark. This was his time, staring up at the stars where he had once belonged.


	3. Cozy

Though it wasn’t rare by any means, not anymore, Roxanne still got a little giggly seeing Megamind in anything that wasn’t his skin tight leather and cape. Him, wrapped up in at least six blankets, bunny slippers up on the table with a cat onsie on? She couldn’t help but laugh a bit, only earning a thrown teddy bear, which made Megamind whine even if he was the one who threw it, leaving Roxanne no choice but to return it to him, and eventually join him in his blanket fortress.


	4. Presentation

It was all about the presentation. Every last detail was planned perfectly, so his plans would never be in the dark, so every last bit of it someone would see, someone would be there, someone who was just a civilian, who Metro Man wanted to protect. Perhaps that was why he started kidnapping Roxanne. After all, having someone there with him, someone who could witness what was happening that he wouldn’t also hurt… Metro Man had to pull his punches.


	5. Snuggling

“Darling… come back…” Megamind murmured into the pillow, raising his arm from the bed long enough to catch Roxanne’s wrist as she moved to sit up. “I have an hour long commute to work, hun, I need to go so I’ll be on time.” Megamind raised an eyebrow, lifting his head just long enough to pin her with a look. “And I have a flying motorbike that can, if needed, go 800 miles per hour. Lay down.” Roxanne was quiet a moment, before sighing, laying back against Megamind’s side, letting him nuzzle his head into her neck again, pretending not to notice the content purr that vibrated his chest.


	6. Date Night

Roxanne leaned against his side, staring upwards towards the vast expanse of stars, one hand settled against his hip, the other holding a small glass of wine. Megamind glanced over at her a moment, watching her quietly. Roxanne smiled softly, tilting her head a bit. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it.” Without taking his eyes off her, he sighed softly, nodding. “Truly beautiful…”


	7. Prank

“MINION!” With the cry, Minion couldn’t help but start giggling, ducking down to hide further into his suit. Megamind sprang around the corner, glitter creating a trail for the brain bots to follow. Megamind grabbed onto the glass dome of Minion’s suit, tugging it down to his height to peer into it at the fish grinning at him. “It’s everywhere you horrid fish!”


	8. Dinner

“I promise to you, this was food.” He smiled sheepishly, holding up a pan of blackened something. He didn’t even remember what it was supposed to be. 

There was silence for a moment, before Roxanne looked up at him. “Pizza?” 

“Pizza.”


	9. Obligation

It was… exhausting, honestly, but he had promised to the citizens he would be a hero. He could tell why Metro Man faked his death after awhile. For the first couple months it was fun, but now… he was tired. He had gotten sick of this side far faster than he had the other. He was tired, and none of the villains gave any fun banter, but… he was obligated to do this. He made a promise. Yet… each day… faking his death became more and more appealing.


	10. Celebration

He cheered, bouncing up onto his feet, spinning, cape catching on his wildly flailing arms. “I told you!”

Roxanne shook her head, throwing a handful of popcorn at him. “I know, I know, now shut up, we’re watching a movie you mess.”

“I told you.” He grinned, shifting and retaking his spot against her side.


	11. Death

Exhaustion seeped into his bones, as he stumbled into the lair. He felt… old. Old and tired, and he wasn’t that old, not by human standards he was sure, but he felt the part. He sighed softly, moving over and laying on the couch, not even bothering to get out of his hero outfit. He yawned, curling in on his side and slipped off to sleep .

Later, when Roxanne found him, curled up and not breathing, she would panic, and scream, and Minion wouldn’t come, connected to his M’ega. They both would slip off, peaceful, leaving behind a sea of mourners, as the last of their kind disappeared.

 


	12. Animal

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

He frowned, then opened his mouth again.

“No.”

“Come on! It’s just a cat!”

“Brain bots.”

“But… Cat…”

“Brain. Bots.”

“Ugh… you’re always right…”


	13. Dance

“No, no, hand here, darling. If you want to lead, do it right.” 

“Ugh. Why was this a good idea?” 

“You’re the one who complained about ‘doing the same thing you’re doing but backwards’ so now I’m the one doing it backwards.” 

“Yeah, no, listen. I can’t dance.” 

“If you’d let me lead without complaining about it, I could properly teach you, and then we could switch.” 

“Nope. Not trying this backwards again.” 

“Alright, alright, fine. We can try again, once more, and then, if you can’t get the hang of it then, we’re switching back. Hand back to the waist.” 

“What?” 

“Roxanne, dear, if you’re going to lead, do it right. Hand, waist.” 

“You’re bossy today.” 

“I’m teaching. Hand-” 

“Waist, yes yes, I know. There. Happy?” 

“With you? Always.”


	14. Salt

“Can you please just admit you fucked up, Megamind?” Roxanne watched him take a sip from his coffee, carefully schooling his face to make sure that he didn’t show just how grossed out he was. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t have a giant sweet tooth. 

“Sometimes I like it with salt.” He said carefully, taking another sip, before setting down the cup and curling in on himself to cough. He had at least six spoonfuls of sugar in his coffee, and he didn’t even stop to think that the two had been switched under his nose. That much salt was not agreeing with him. 

Roxanne stared at him a moment, before shaking his head. “You dumb boy. I love you so much.” 

“Love you too.” He wheezed, trying to learn to breathe once again. 


	15. Shiv

“Megamind, honey, you do this to every single one of your toothbrushes.” He glanced up, seeing her holding the aforementioned toothbrush, which had been filed down to a point. He blinked once, tilting his head a bit. 

“It’s... a habit now I suppose. I did grow up in a prison, after all. The Uncles did try to keep me away from the most unsavory people, but some things can’t be avoided, and... well, I was a tiny kid. They wanted to be sure that, if I did end up without the uncles, I could defend myself.” 

“So they taught you how to make toothbrush shivs?” 

Megamind was silent a moment, staring at Roxanne a moment. Slowly, he nodded. “Every single one of them. So, now... it’s just something I do. I don’t need it, I have the de-gun, I've had the de-gun for awhile, but when I still lived in the prison it made them feel better, and it turned into, ‘I’m bored, let’s whittle down some plastic.’” 

Roxanne stared at him, before shaking her head, returning to the bathroom. “Just leave my toothbrush alone, alright?” 

“Too late, but I’ll remember that.” 

“Dammit Megamind.”


	16. "Shut up Minion, I do not have a crush on the enemy"

Megamind really didn’t want to admit it at this point. He never would, honestly. He expected to wither away while Metro Man stole the few things that made his life worth living. Of course, this included Roxanne, who would be swept away into his arms, held softly where he was tossed around and hurt more.   
Still... in some other universe, perhaps they could have been friends, he and Metro Man. He could see it, and craved a friendship that wasn't obligation, because, despite Minion’s words, he really was obligated at this point. Megamind was the last, and Minion was the last, and they were the ones who had to suffer the fate of being the last. Minion had to care for Megamind, because they were the last. He had to. 

Sometimes Megamind wished he had gone into that black hole with them. 

Still, as he found himself on his computer, scrolling through pictures of Metro Man’s glorious battles against himself, those pictures that were taken, Roxanne cradled in one arm, Megamind hanging by his collar in the other hand, he should have known to be more cautious. Despite the obligation, Minion still made sure to take care of him, check up on him. It was exhausting but a comfort. Sometimes he wondered where he’d be without his fantastic fish. 

“Sir?” 

Megamind looked up, switching tabs but he knew the damage was done. He had been caught scrolling through the pictures, through the catalog of his defeats, where they showcased Metro Man in his glory, with Roxanne snug up against him, safe from Megamind’s grasp. 

“Are you... looking through Metro Man’s google photo search?” 

He was, but hell if he was going to admit that to his Minion. Without looking away from Minion, he x-ed out the tab that he had been on. “No.” 

“You were!” 

“I was not and you can’t prove it.” 

“Search history!” 

“Minion...” 

“Sir, I don’t understand why-... wait... do you...” 

Megamind sighed, laying his head down on his keyboard, the search bar lighting up with random letters as his oversized cranium pressed down keys. “Do I what, Minion? Spit it out.” 

“Have a crush on him!” 

Megamind was quiet a moment, frowning. No, not on him. 

“You do!” 

“Shut up Minion. I don’t have a crush on the enemy.” Not him. A friend crush, perhaps? Is that a thing? Could that be a thing? Maybe. But no. Not him. It was never really him. It was always her he got caught up on. 

“Then Miss Ritchi.” 

That he couldn’t deny, and he let the silence speak for him. 

“Sir-” 

“I know. The Bad Guy doesn’t get The Girl. I’ll get over it eventually. Not like it would ever be reciprocated, so I’ll have to. Let me brood.” He sat up, finally taking the pressure of the keys,finding that there were at least a hundred g’s in the search bar now, and he set about deleting them all so he could search again. 

He heard Minion sigh, then the heavy footsteps get lighter as he walked away from him. Megamind shook his head a moment. 

Caught back in his mind, those photos of Roxanne pressed tightly against Metro Man’s side, safe, away from him all came flooding back. 

In another universe, perhaps they could have been friends. But that wasn’t there, and Megamind, stuck in this loop, knew that. He’d be stuck as the villain, getting stuffed into prison until he got tired of it all. 

With the way things were going now, he wouldn’t be surprised to find that day soon.


	17. Revolution

“Megamind... why are you on my balcony at three am?” She didn’t mention the bright colorful streamers covering his body, or the pajamas he was still in, or the giant hat that someone had managed to get over his head. 

“Brain bot revolution?” He muttered, shaking his head. “Look, I don’t want to walk all the way back, and I have it on good authority that they will just bring me back if I show up in the next twenty four hours, can I just... crash on your couch or something?” 

Roxanne stared at him, watching him shake out his cape- it was a legit cape, was that part of the pajamas?- tugging streams away from his body into a pile. She sighed, pushing open the door further. “Fine. Stay the night, then figure out why the brain bots did that... programming glitch?” She glanced back at him, frowning when she realized he wasn’t in the room yet. 

Megamind huffed, making sure that he had taken off every streamer, leaving the hat on the top of the pile, before carefully stepping inside the apartment, shutting the doors behind him. “I... no. They’re not bots really, they’re... they’re cyborgs. Animals I found critically injured around the lair, brought in, transferred. A lot of dogs and cats, a good amount of birds, pets that were abandoned and hurt. That’s why they’re the brain bots. So, they all have their own personality, and I raise the intelligence up, so that they can do what they do.” 

Roxanne stared a moment, before shaking her head. “So... the mischievous ones, they planned this then?” 

“Most definitely.” He sighed, carefully sitting on the edge of her couch, stretching a moment, closing his eyes a moment. “I’m not sure the game here but... well, being dragged through the air covered in multicolored paper, and my pajamas, well... I’m going to find out.” 

Roxanne laughed softly, shaking her head. “Well. I’m going to bed. You, get some rest, so you can interrogate some brain bots.” 

Megamind laughed softly, shifting and unhooking the cape from his shoulders to use as a blanket, despite the fact that Roxanne came back downstairs with a few pillows and a quilt. He took the pillows, curling up on the couch, using his house cape as a blanket to attempt to sleep. 

Roxanne huffed softly, shaking her head, before going back upstairs, settling in bed. How the hell was she supposed to sleep now, knowing Megamind was curled up on her couch just downstairs?


	18. "Excuse me! I make the best pancakes in the world!"

When Roxanne woke up that morning, she could smell something cooking. She almost panicked, before remembering the brain bot revolution that had deposited Megamind on her balcony for the night. She sighed, rolling off of the bed slowly, landing with a soft thump, wrapped up in her blanket. She was silent for a moment, before lifting her head when she heard a knock on her door. 

“Are you alright?” His voice was worried, but still soft. She shifted, unraveling herself from the blanket and standing, moving over to the door to open it. Megamind blinked, eyes darting up to her bedhead, before back to her face. “Roxanne?” 

“Fine. I’m alright.” She huffed, running a hand through her hair to fix it, smiling reassuringly at him. “Whatcha making?” 

He was silent, before turning to go back downstairs. “Pancakes.” 

Roxanne raised an eyebrow, letting her disbelief slip into her voice. “Pancakes?” 

“Excuse me! I make the best pancakes in the world!” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Then why do I smell burning?” His eyes widened and he scampered-that was the only word for it-scampered back to the kitchen. 

“You distracted me!” he huffed, taking the burnt pancake and scraping it from the pan, pouting a bit. “The rest are fine...” He mumbled, more to himself than her, and she noticed the stack of pancakes to one side. 

“Huh... how long have you been cooking?” 

“Not too long. Just, eat. Grab however many you want.” He sighed softly, looking at the stack. She looked over too, then leaned over, turning off the oven. 

“Come eat. There’s more then enough for both of us.” She moved around, getting plates, as he watched, before shaking himself, nodding a bit. 

“Fine... alright. Let’s eat.”


	19. Nightmare

He could never stop it, the progression of the black hole tugging his planet into it, couldn’t stop the horrible feeling of hopelessness as he was forced to watch the brilliant blue of his planet disappear into the nothingness in the blackhole, as he was shot away, in the hope that someone could find him. 

He couldn’t stop the red rubber balls coming for him, the pain that bloomed through his skulls as faceless children mocked his skin, his family, his life, as Minion as snatched from his hands, and the water began to grow cloudy, and the teacher laughed, showering them in golden stars as he lay curled in pain- 

He could only wake up, sobbing in breathes as he tried to quiet himself, curling into a little ball on his side, grabbing onto a pillow to muffle himself, shaking and crying to himself. He couldn’t let Minion hear him, couldn’t alert the brain bots, couldn’t do a thing. 

Megamind was stuck, as he always was, always would be, stuck in the rut of fear and hiding himself away from the rest of the world as he mourned something no one else had know existed, except the one who had already gotten over the pain of it all.


	20. "You're such a little blue weirdo"

“You’re such a little blue weirdo!” Wayne’s shrill voice cut through the playground, and the little alien winced, one hand in his pocket, hand closed tightly around the little blue cube sitting in his pocket, Minion hiding away so they can’t hurt him anymore. 

“Why can’t you just be normal for once? Why do you have to be the best at everything?” Wayne shoved him, and he stumbled back, closing his eyes against the blows he knew were going to come. He hated this, hated the feeling of hopelessness, fear that came through him when Wayne was standing against him. 

He felt another pair of hands shove him, and this time, Blue let himself fall, curling in on himself, drawing his hand away from the cube to keep it’s existence safe, he wanted Minion safe from their angry hands, safe from the cruel laughter, safe from everything. 

“You’re such a little blue weirdo.” The voice teased, but oh so gentle, without the hint of cruelty or anger that Megamind had once expected in those words. He huffed a laugh, shaking his head, but not answering. 

“He is, but he’s our little blue weirdo.” Roxanne’s voice came from the door way, and Megamind let himself grin, lifting his head. Wayne lit up, swooping in to kiss his temple quickly, and Megamind huffed, pushing at him, though Wayne didn’t move. 

“You’ve been working all day, come on. I’m bored.” He whined softly, and Megamind snorted softly, shaking his head a bit. 

“That’s part of the problem, I suppose, being a genius that used to keep all his secrets close to his chest, and then suddenly stops doing that. Things like the blood synthesizer are important, you know.” He expected something cruel for a moment, but Wayne just sighed, kissing his forehead. 

“I know… but all day?” 

Megamind laughed softly, leaning against his chest, faintly noticing Roxanne slipping up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “All day. I have to make sure it works with human blood too, you know, not just mine or yours.” 

“Either way…” He huffed, and Megamind laughed again, leaning his head against his shoulder. 

“Fine, fine… I’m done for the day anyways.” 

With that, both he and Roxanne where swept up into Wayne’s arms, and then suddenly on the couch, settling on the cushions while Wayne slipped off. Megamind laughed, shifting and laying against Roxanne. 

“I love you.” he murmured, grinning as he got, not only her answer, but Wayne’s as he passed by them, a movie starting on the TV.


	21. "Wanna try it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft beans. I just... really love this idea so much? I'm crying?

Megamind huffed softly, staring up at the night sky, stretched out on the roof of the lair. Wayne and Roxanne were both rather heavy sleepers, making sneaking out of their grasp easier. He was the light sleeper of the group, woken by the smallest of sounds. He sighed softly, closing his eyes a moment, frowning slightly. 

“Thought there was someone missing.” Megamind opened his eyes, tilting his head back to see Wayne standing at the door back inside. Megamind smiled softly, laying his head back normally, staring up at the stars again. Wayne hummed lowly, moving over to him and sitting next to him. It only took a moment, before Megamind repositioned himself to lay his head in Wayne’s lap. 

Wayne shifted a bit, slipping a hand to rest on his head, smiling softly up at the stars. Megamind glanced up at him, smiling softly, trilling lowly, Wayne answering in a non-human language. They sat in comfort for awhile, before Megamind sighed softly. 

“When I was younger, I used to wish I could fly, so that I could go up closer to the stars and inspect them myself. I didn’t fully understand how far away they were until Warden told me the sun was a star. Which was, honestly, a bit jarring for me, since why have two names for one type of celetial body... For awhile, I called the sun ‘Star’ because I was confused, at least until he told me that I wouldn’t go around calling everyone Human because that’s what they were.” Megamind smiled softly, closing his eyes again. 

“Wanna try it?” Wayne asked, and Megamind frowned, looking up at him. 

“What?” 

“Flying.” 

Megamind laughed. “God no, I mean... with Titan, I had to teach him, and it was... terrifying.” 

“That’s Titan. He wasn’t the best guy, remember?” Megamind concealed his grimace, before nodding a bit. “So, what do you say? Midnight flight?” 

Megamind hummed a moment, considering it, before nodding a bit, sitting up. “Alright. But don’t drop me. Don’t even pretend to drop me.” 

“Got it.” Wayne lifted him up into his arms quickly, grinning as Megamind squeaked, clinging onto his shoulders tightly. “Just around the city real quick, yeah?” 

Megamind hummed, then nodded, tightening his grip as Wayne lifted off the ground. Wayne let out a chuckle, carefully positioning them both so he could fly comfortable and still hold Megamind safely. 

After awhile, and after Megamind had relaxed, Wayne had an idea. Carefully, he started up again, going towards the sky, holding him close. “Breathe carefully up here, alright?” 

Megamind nodded a bit. “Alright.” He answered softly, leaning his head against Wayne’s shoulder, purring lowly. 

They passed the cloud line, and Wayne stopped, hovering there, grinning. “Look around, Megs...” 

Megamind hummed, before lifting his head, eyes going wide. It was the clearest he had seen the night sky, living in either the prison or in the industry district of the city gave a very clouded view of the sky. Up here, the pollution didn’t quite reach, didn’t block it out like it did down on the roofs, here, he could look out and almost count the stars. He smiled softly, before lifting his hand, pointing out somewhere past Aquarius. 

“We used to live in that direction. I remember flying through space and landing at that angle so well. I don’t know how far out we were from Earth, or how fast we had to travel to get here, but out there... that’s where we were. I have pictures, of the planet, in orbit around the star... before everything went to hell...” He smiled softly, closing his eyes a moment, letting his hand fall back to Wayne’s shoulder. He yawned, laying his head back down. 

Wayne chuckled, rubbing his back lightly. “Alright. Let’s get you back to bed, little Blue.”


	22. "You don't have to agree to this if you don't want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME HAVE MY SOFT BOYS

Megamind stood just outside the doors, leaning behind a pillar, one hand pressed against his chest to try to calm his heart, closing his eyes tightly. God, he was so close, and yet so far away. 

“Megs...” Wayne seemed to materialize next to him, taking his hand carefully. Megamind clung onto him, opening his eyes to smile at him quickly before ducking his head again, letting out a sigh. 

“I’m sorry-” 

“Don’t apologize. This is a big step for you, little blue.” Wayne smiled, kissing his forehead lightly. “You don’t have to agree to this if you don’t want to...” 

“I already agreed-” 

“And you can back out. At any time, at any second, you can tell me ‘I want to leave’ and I will take you home and we can cuddle on the couch eating peppermint sticks and watching cheesy Si-Fi movies. Even if it’s the moment we walk in, and you turn right around and walk out again, I’ll take you home. No matter what, alright little Blue?” 

Megamind let out a sigh, leaning his head against Wayne’s shoulder, before smiling. “Yeah... I know... and I think... I think that’s what makes it doable now...” he murmured, standing up straighter. 

Carefully, he brushed off the dress, straightening it out and looking up at Wayne. “Still look good?” 

“You always do, love, but yes. Everything’s in order.” 

Megamind let out a sigh, nodding a moment, before taking Wayne’s hand, holding onto him tightly. Wayne smiled, putting a hand on the door, looking at him, waiting until Megamind nodded again to push it open. 

Together, they spilled into the room that held the Scott Technologies Fund Raiser. 

And he didn’t turn around.


	23. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare but with Comfort

It hurts, he realizes, pain radiating through his body, originating from his stomach. He looked up, seeing another of the red rubber balls zooming towards him. He flinched under it, collapsing under as the assault continued. It morphed, as invisible hands began to hold him down, the rubber going towards him turning to sharp glinting knives, the reassuring voices of ‘it won’t hurt little one’ when the stabbing pains started along his sides, his screams beginning to be muffled by those hands again, so they couldn’t hear him, his uncles couldn’t save him- 

He jolted up in bed, gasping on air, shivering. He curled in on himself, arms wrapping around his chest, trying to contain his wildly beating heart. He shook, before careful hands wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Megamind, hun, you need to breathe.” He realized, a moment, he had started holding his breath to stay quiet, and took a breath, chest heaving as he tried to get air properly. Roxanne shifted, carefully taking one of his hands, prying the nails from his arm and moving it to her chest. He didn’t fully understand, until she began to breathe for him, chest moving under his hand in a way he began to mimic, trying to calm his heartbeat down again. 

Wayne shifted behind him, rubbing his back carefully, humming to him. He caught his breath after a moment, carefully moving his nails from the points along his arm he had begun to dig them into, ignoring the crescent moon marks, though Wayne shifted to cover them with one hand, before the cut skin could begin to bleed properly. 

Roxanne joined the soft humming, laying her head on his shoulder, getting him to calm fully, his breathing settling, heart beat dropping back down to it’s normal rate. Still, he shook with the remnants of terror, sniffling softly as he tried to fight back the fear still building in his system. 

He felt Roxanne moved, before her was tugged into her chest, Wayne following to cocoon him in the warmth, the pressure of them against him calming him further, the shaking slowly calming until he could hold his hand steady. Only then did he wrap an arm around Roxanne, reaching back to grab onto Wayne’s hand. Wayne hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he drifted back to a safer, calmer sleep 

Roxanne made eye contact with Wayne over Megamind’s head, eyebrows furrowed at the pained look in Wayne’s eyes. Knowing how lightly Megamind slept, she tilted her head back a tiny bit, mouthing at Wayne. ‘What’s wrong?’ 

Wayne let out a silent sight, frowning. ‘He’s had nightmares about what I did to him when we were younger but they were never this bad... Neither were the ones about the black hole... he’s not telling us something.’ 

She looked down at him now, Megamind curled against her chest, sleeping peacefully. She shifted, rubbing a thumb carefully along his hip bone, biting her lip before turning her attention back to Wayne. ‘We’ll figure it out tomorrow, alright? For now... we need to sleep. He’ll tell us eventually.’ 

‘That’s what I’m scared about... I don’t know what I’ll do when I find out who scared him that badly.’


	24. "I am but a simple bean."

“Megamind!” His head flew up, the blow torch falling form his hands as he heard her voice. Oh fuck, oh shit. 

“Megamind where the hell are you?” He ripped the mask from his face, setting it aside, quickly making sure anything dangerous was turned off. It wasted time, but he couldn’t have her running in here and getting hurt. 

“Megamind!” He jumped, before scampering off down the hall, away from her voice, eyes wide as he did, leaping over a few boxes and shifting to duck down into one, calling a brain bot to shut it on him. He’d be able to get out, but for now he wanted to trick her into thinking he had passed. 

“Megs, I’m not mad.” Lies, it was all lies. “You need to come out and talk to him.” Oh no he did not. He did not have to talk to him thank you very much. 

“Megamind, I know you’re around here somewhere. You couldn’t have gotten far in the amount of time you had.” Sneaky sneaky Roxanne. She was right, but it’s not like he was going to tell her that. 

“Megamind. You enlisted me to make sure you didn’t chicken out. If you don’t reveal yourself, I will call Wayne.” Megamind bit his lip, frowning. No, it’s fine, she was bluf- 

“Fine. WAYNE!” 

“Roxanne! Wha-... There’s nothing wrong here?” 

Oh shit she wasn’t bluffing. 

“Megs hiding. He’s around here somewhere but I can’t-” 

“That box.” 

Megamind curled tighter, trying to pretend he wasn’t there, when the tape on his box was cut open, light flooding in. Roxanne looked in at him, one eyebrow raised. “Megs?” 

“I am... but a simple bean... Do not make me do this.” He mumbled, hiding under his cape. Roxanne sighed softly, pushing over the box. Megamind tumbled out, then bounced to his feet. 

“Come on. You two need to talk.” 

“Noooo.” He pouted, but let himself be dragged along by Roxanne, head hung low.


	25. "Stairs are for losers!"

“Stairs are for losers!” There was a crash of something breaking and Roxanne groaned softly, sitting up in bed. The collar of her shirt slipped off her shoulder and she groaned again, grabbing the blanket and dragging it out to see what the commotion was. 

She peered over the banister towards the ground, trying to see what was going on, seeing Megamind laying in a heap on the ground, shaking slightly. She raised an eyebrow, than heard his quiet laughter. 

“What did you do?” 

“Jumped over the banister.” He called back up, rolling over onto his back to grin up at her. Roxanne sighed. 

“I’m going back to bed.”


	26. Evil Queen AU

The click of her heels echoed through the lair, as she walked through the darkness towards the one part of light she could see. The screens were lit up with the various cameras around the lair, shining light onto the floor. His chair cut a line of shadow into that light, as he hunched forwards against the keyboard, flicking through cameras quicker than she could focus on. 

Roxanne sighed softly, moving over and leaning against the back of the chair, pushing him forwards a bit. He huffed a laugh, shifting and sitting up, his back cracking as he straightened. She watched as he took a moment to stretch, turning his head one way and the next, neck popping as he did. 

Finally, he turned, eyes lighting up as he focused in on her. A grin split his face, before he leaned over, pressing a kiss to her cheek, a just barely there feather light thing that she chuckled against, before turning her head and dragging him into a proper kiss. 

They were distracted for a moment, before Megamind laughed again, pulling away from her, turning back to the screens. She almost said something, before she watched him reach over and turn the screens off, plunging them into darkness. 

“Sorry, my queen, I got a bit distracted there... Thought someone else was going to try to break in again...” Megamind sighed, stretching himself out properly, joints and limbs popping, going ways that a human wouldn’t be able to bend. Roxanne hummed, watching him do this display for a moment, before slipping an arm around his back, tugging him close. With the heels she wore in her own evil outfit, she gained an inch on him, making her taller. Megamind huffed a laugh, stumbling a bit before leaning against her, jaw cracking as he yawned. 

“You know for a fact the brain bots would deal with it if they did.” She purred softly, tugging him along towards their room, as he let himself be dragged along, leaning his head against her shoulder. 

“I know, I know... But it’s still my home. It’s my job to care for you, you know.” Roxanne laughed, poking his nose. He sputtered, bringing a hand up to rub the spot she poked vigorously, pouting at her. 

“You say that like I didn’t drag you out of the alligator pit last time we had an intruder, my love.” Megamind went purple, and he huffed, pushing open the door to their bedroom, leaning down and pushing at his boots, stepping out of them, loosing a few more inches as he did. Roxanne hummed, stepping out of her own heels, loosing those same inches, once again making them the same height. 

Megamind yawned again, shifting and tugging his cape off, tossing it towards the desk, where her own already lay. Roxanne huffed, trying to bend her arms back like he did, but he bent in a way that her arms would not allow. He shifted, tugging his own undershirt off, undoing the zip easily. He glanced over, seeing her struggle for a moment, before moving over and undoing it for her. 

“You can always ask for help, my queen, you know that.” Megamind hummed at her neck, and Roxanne sighed, nodding a bit. 

“I know. It’s getting easier for me to ask...” She yawned, sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching her arms above her head, before catching the nightgown he threw at her. She huffed, tugging her pants off as she slid her nightgown on. 

When her head popped up from the fabric, Megamind was already redressed. She blinked, before smiling softly, not pushing on how quick he got dressed. He always did have a bit of issue with that, and she didn’t push. He was getting better, just as she did. 

Megamind settled into bed, and Roxanne slid in next to him, shifting and holding onto him, laying her head on his chest. Megamind hummed, tugging the blanket up, slipping a hand into her hair and just holding her.

“Good night, my queen.”


	27. shy kiss

The funny thing is, Roxanne didn’t think that Megamind could turn that shade of purple, and yet, there he is, face hidden in his collar, his ears and cheeks a worrying shade, if it had been on anyone but him. 

“You know that, technically, we have kissed before, right?” Roxanne asked, soft and amused, and Megamind glanced over at her, nodding slightly. 

“But I wasn’t… me.” He huffed softly, chewing on his lip a moment. Roxanne hummed, shifting and leaning forwards, taking his hand carefully. Megamind glanced over at her, smiling softly. Roxanne hummed, shifting forwards and pressing her lips to his 

Surprising to her, he seemed to purr, shifting forwards slightly, before drawing away and hiding his face in her shoulder. Roxanne laughed softly, shaking her head a bit, wrapping her arms around him.


	28. Good Morning/Exhausted Parents kiss

Roxanne woke the moment Megamind moved. He was a lighter sleeper than her, waking at the smallest of sounds, which was never good for him, when their newborns were sleeping three feet from the foot of the bed, and would make quiet soft sounds that sent him up and checking on them. 

This time, it seemed, Morgan was actually upset about something, which meant her sister was gonna follow soon enough, so Roxanne sat up as well, watching him lean into the bassinet, humming a tune she couldn’t place. 

Roxanne shifted, slipping out of bed to move over next to him, watching him lift Morgan into his arms. He turned a moment, and smiled softly upon seeing her, leaning over to kiss her lightly, just a brush of lips before he slipped past her towards the changing table, and she passed him towards their other child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgan and her unnamed sibling can be found by looking up Either Morgan's name, Alistair (the name of her sibling after coming out) or Garren (their future younger sibling) on my tumblr, which is baths-of-holy-water


	29. Time Travel Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megamind and Wayne accidentally travel back in time.

Megamind groaned softly as he sat up, rubbing the side of his head, feeling the bruise already swelling. He didn’t remember what happened, which wasn’t a good thing. He always remembered. He looked around a moment, seeing Wayne’s crumpled form on the floor of what he was sure was the old schoolhouse. It looked much cleaner than it did before, and Megamind huffed, shifting and scooting over towards Wayne. 

There was a cough behind him, and Megamind flew up, de-gun out of his belt, between Wayne and- 

“Miss Parks?” He tilted his head slightly, confused, before looking behind him towards... kids. His old classmates. He frowned, putting the gun away, seeing himself squished to the back, eyes wide, Minion clutched in his arms. Megamind groaned softly. “At least I know what the ray gun does now.” He mumbled, then turned to Wayne, still curled up on the floor, and kicked his side. “Get up.” 

He heard a gasp, and turned his head back, seeing little him pushed to the front of the group, eyes wide and staring at him. Megamind frowned slightly, turning away again, hating to see the hopeful look on his own face, knowing exactly what he was thinking. 

Wayne groaned, sitting up slowly, popping his back. “God, what the hell, little buddy, you know those things don’t work on me.” 

“Most of the time. This one did.” Megamind held out a hand, which Wayne used to pull himself up (Megamind stumbled but no one needs to know that.) 

“Excuse me-” 

“Oh shut up, you’re not the one in charger here, Miss Parks.” Megamind turned on her, feeling the old, previously thought buried rage building up in his chest. He took a step, taking a breath. Wayne placed a hand on his back, frowning, looking around, before spotting himself. 

“Uh...” 

“Either we time traveled or we brought them up, and I’m going to assume the former because we were the ones hit with the ray.” Megamind sighed softly, rubbing his face. 

Wayne huffed a laugh, looking around at the kids. “God, I don’t miss this...” 

“Oh, sure, like this class was that much a trouble for you.” Megamind huffed, looking back at them, seeing the two out of place kids, him and Wayne, standing rather close to one other, if Wayne hovering an inch above the floor could count. 

Megamind looked at the smaller version of himself, seeing him slowly building together the timeline in his head, watching his shoulders droop. “You’re us.” He muttered, and Megamind blinked, before nodding. 

“You still go by Blue right now, right?” 

Blue nodded a bit, looking up at him, clinging onto Minion tighter. 

“Why would I call you little buddy.” The smaller version of Wayne muttered, and Megamind snarled, but turned, taking another breath. Fuck, this was not good. 

“Cause later, you realize what a bully you’ve been and do everything to fix it, because that kid is worth it.” Megamind looked at Wayne, before smiling softly. The smaller version stared a moment, flushing high on his cheek, before floating up to attempt to intimdate, like Megamind knew him to do. 

“Oh don’t try, lil me, I can do it better than you can, and I know how to control my strength.” Megamind leaned over and smacked Wayne’s chest, turning slightly to shake out his hand after a moment, before looking back at him. 

“Give him a break, alright, he’s a kid. You were a kid.” Megamind looked over at Blue, who smiled softly at him. “You have the original de-gun?” Blue nodded, setting Minion’s ball down, digging into his pocket to pull it out and running over towards him. Megamind crouched down, taking it carefully, humming softly, before carefully taking a small piece of it and standing. 

“This’ll help us get back.” Megs muttered, pulling out his own de-gun, watching Blue’s eyes light up. He chuckled to himself, and, unable to help himself, flipped to hold the barrel and hold it out to himself. “Don’t fire it.” 

Blue nodded, taking the gun to look over it carefully, eyes wide and smiling as he looked over it, sitting down to let Minion look over it as well. 

Megamind looked back to Wayne, who was staring down a smaller version of himself, than shifted and sat next to Blue, watching the show of the two of them arguing. Which was funny to watch, but also Megamind knew how much Wayne hated how he had acted during this time. 

He looked over, seeing Miss Parks watching the four of them, protecting the kids behind him. He tilted his head, before feeling a small bit petty as he stood. “I’m sorry, I never properly introduced us!” He beamed at her, holding out his hand, expecting the disgusted look she sent it. “I’m Megamind, defender of Metro City, and that’s Wayne, though he usually goes by Music Man.” He leaned closer. “His first album is coming out soon.” He beamed, then turned at a small voice. 

“Defender?” Blue looked up at him, eyes wide, holding the de-gun that was much too big for him in his hands. Megamind smiled softly and nodded. 

“Took a bit to get there, but yeup! Defender!” Megamind bounced back over and took the de-gun from him carefully, shifting and messing with the settings. “There. Wayne, time to get back home. Roxanne’ll be wondering where we went off to. Besides, if I miss Minion’s shepherds pie because of you wanting to fix everything you can that can’t be fixed, than I’ll find a way to take you out.” 

“What if it doesn’t work?” Wayne looked over at him, then blinked at the barrel of the de-gun pointed at him. 

“That’s why I’m testing it on you first!” Megamind replied cheerfully, grinning at the laugh from his feet as Blue giggled, standing carefully and lifting Minion into his arms again. 

Megamind fired, watching Wayne blip out, and then sighed, turning the gun on himself. “Well... let’s hope this works.” and fired. 

\--------

“Well the good part is that it worked...” Megamind muttered. 

“Too well! You brought them back with you!” Wayne gestured towards the small versions of themselves that were sitting near their older versions, watching them argue. 

“It was an accident! Science is a series of trials an errors, and sometimes.” He gestured at the kids at their feet. “Accidents happen!” He sighed softly, before looking down at them. “Listen, food’s gonna be ready soon, and then I’ll figure out a way to send you guys back, alright?” 

Blue nodded carefully, standing, Minion’s ball under his arm. The smaller Wayne sighed softly, but nodded, pouting a bit. Megamind held out a hand to either of them. Blue took it, but small Wayne just glared. Wayne huffed, lifting the other him up under his arm, walking out. Megamind followed. 

\--------

“You time traveled... and accidentally brought yourselves back with you?” Roxanne asked, seeing Blue and small Wayne settled into their spots at the table. Minion, Megamind’s Minion, was shuffling around the kitchen, humming a tune with Blue’s Minion, the one still in the ball, watching with focused eyes. 

“Yes, love, I told you that. Accidents happen. After dinner, I’ll figure out how to fix it and send them all back, but for now, just have to feed them. That’s what happens with kids, right, you feed them?” 

Roxanne laughed softly, shaking her head. “Yes, love. I’m more worried about the fact that there is a second you running around, with the same brain and same ideas. Scared what happens when you bring him into the lab.” Roxanne leaned over, kissing Meg’s cheek and settling in her own spot. 

Megamind glanced over at Blue, who was staring, and grinned at him, which sent the smaller version of himself laughing, leaning over his plate. 

Wayne and the smaller Wayne were at the end of the table, talking, and the smaller Wayne looked upset, so Megamind could guess what they were talking about. 

\--------

Dinner went by quick, surprisingly, and Blue ran about the lab, Minion’s ball chasing after him as the fish inside swam frantically after him. Minion, the one in suit, shook his head, staring at Megamind a moment. “Somethings never change.” 

“Shush, Minion.” He moved about the ray gun from before, eyes narrowed as he did, carefully fixing it up, frowning slightly as he went about it. Blue raced past him, and Megamind pushed Minion a bit faster with his foo, letting the fish catch up to him. Roxanne watched from the doorway, shaking her head. 

“There’s two of them.” 

“Thank, you Miss Ritchi, for understanding the trouble we’re in here.” 

“it’ll be fine.” Megamind muttered, then shouted. “Hah! Figured it out. Fuck that hurt...” He looked down at his now bleeding finger, from where he had just caught it between wires. “Well. Whatever. Let’s go, time to send you three back!” 

Small Wayne floated over, sighing softly. Blue lifted Minion into his arms and moved over to stand next to him, in front of the ray gun. Megamind looked at them a moment, before sighing. 

“Don’t be dumb with knowing a bit of your future, alright? I trust Minion to keep myself in line, so I don’t think I have to worry, but just in case. This is years more than you think it is.” Blue nodded carefully, and Wayne sighed and nodded a bit. Megs smiled, before shifting and aiming. 

\--------

With the kids gone, Megamind sighed, popping his back carefully. “New timelines.” He muttered, shaking his head a bit. Wayne looked over at him. 

“Unless they don’t remember this.” Megamind shrugged a shoulder. 

“Nevermind that. Movie Night!”


End file.
